Heat
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: It wasn't a very well known fact, but demons had a tendency to go into heat every 10 years. Someone should have told Cloud this when he volunteered to watch the Bar with Vincent when Tifa and the kids went away.


A/N Ok, so I did this oneshot on a request from Alirrae (Sp?), so ya really can't blame me for popping even MORE fics. But eh, I can write as much as I want, though I should stop doing new fics, I have ones that need completing already! Gah! Oh well, I love it! You love it! We all love it!

I do not own FF7! With my imagination, I think it's a good thing.

Summary: It wasn't a very well known fact, but demons had a tendency to go into heat every 10 years. Someone should have told Cloud this when he volunteered to watch the Bar with Vincent when Tifa and the kids went away.

Warnings: A little swearing, yaoi, nudity, slight kink (Maybe) sex, and E.Y.C. Aka, Explicit Yaoi Content.

When Cloud had agreed to watch the Seventh Heaven for Tifa while she took the kids to see Barret in Mideel, he had been surprised to find Vincent in the same boat. The quiet ex-Turk had been roped into keeping him company apparently, Tifa had said something about them _both _needing to socialize more. He'd tried not grumble...too loud...he'd got a newspaper to the back of the head for his effort.

When he'd come down from his room that afternoon he'd be surprised to find Vincent seated at the bar, arms folded on the bar top with his head bowed. The man had seemed very tense, Cloud had been tempted to ask the Chaos holder if everything was alright. He frowned at the memory as he rubbed the last of the polish into Fenrir's side, standing and rubbing his hands on his jeans. (An old pair he'd found at the bottom of his wardrobe.) He shrugged mentally and re-capped the tin of polish, tossing it and the cloth onto the bench as he made his way to the back door. (He usually parked Fenrir out the back, where there was a sort of fenced off break area with a backyard.) He glanced down at his shirt and rolled his eyes at the black mess from when he'd changed Fenrir's oil. (The damn cap slipped through his fingers and in his attempt to catch the damn thing he'd knocked the oil over and ended up wearing half of it. All over his favorite white shirt too...) With a sigh he stripped the stained fabric from his torso, using it to rub any excess oil from his chest, then tossed it in the bin by the door. No use keeping it now, it was ruined.

He walked back into the bar, clad in nothing but his jeans as he opened the fridge under the bar, where Tifa usually kept ready-to-serve bottles of beer. He pulled one out and closed the fridge, popping the cap easily before taking a swig, he paused after his first drink and only just noticed Vincent sitting exactly where he'd left him two hours ago, still in the same position, only for some reason he seemed more tense, his golden claw digging into the counter, leaving gashes that Tifa would for sure charge him with repairing. He frowned in concern as the man shook with some sort of strain.

"Vincent? Are you alright?" He was answered with a grunt, which only made him frown more. "Enough of that now, what's wrong?" This time Vincent raised his head slightly, and Cloud's eyes widened slightly at the flushed cheeks and sweat glistened face that greeting him, red eyes oddly alight but also subdued.

"It's nothing, Cloud...Don't you have deliveries to make soon?" Cloud's frown vanished to be replaced with a blank stare. Something was wrong with the gunman, if he was so obviously dismissing the one person he ever really spoke with.

"No, I don't. And even if I did, I'd take a rain check. Now, what the hell is wrong with you?" He said as he stalked up to the red clad man and with a quick flick of his wrist had his hand firmly resting against Vincent's forehead. He gasped. "Holy shit Vince, your burning up!" Vincent jerked back at the contact and Cloud noticed just how tense and out of sorts the man was. "Shit, hold on, I'll go find a Potion, I'm sure I left one around here somewhere." he mumbled as he moved to head up the stairs to his room. He made it to the end of the bar before something slammed into him from behind, pushing him into the wall by the liquor cabinet. He gasped and tried to free himself but froze when warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck.

_"You smell good." _

Cloud jerked and turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight of none other then Vincent Valentine. "V-Vincent? What are you doing?" His answer was to bury his nose at the base of Cloud's neck, inhaling deeply. Cloud blinked. "Shiva Vincent what's wrong with you!" A husky chuckle that seemed to have a second under tone made him pause.

_"Vincent's not here right now, would you like me to take a message?" _Then Cloud got a look at his eyes, and instead of seeing blood red, he stared into molten gold. His eyes narrowed.

"Chaos!" he hissed as he struggled, using every ounce of his Mako enhanced strength, but only shifted slightly.

_"Got it in one, Cloud."_ Chaos smirked into Cloud's neck and open his mouth, running a hot tongue behind the blonde's ear, smirking when it elicited a shiver from the swordsman. Cloud shook his head and thrust it back in an attempt to hit the demon, but missed and cursed when he laughed, his deep voice echoing in time with a second, deeper voice._ "Oh, feisty one aren't you?" _Cloud growled.

"Give Vincent back his control Chaos! There is no battle, you aren't needed!" Chaos merely snorted.

_"I'm only doing what the brat is too Chocobo shit to do himself."_ He paused, then smirked again_. "That, and...well, even demons have needs." _Cloud paled slightly when a hand boldly groped his rear and teeth grazed the side of his neck.

"N-no, get off ass hole!" Chaos merely grinned and spun the blonde around, shoving him back into the wall none to gently, stepping forward until their bodies were flush against the other.

_"Hmm, I don't think I will." _With that he dove forward until he caught Cloud's lips in a fierce kiss with enough force to smack Cloud's head against the wall. The blonde swordsman tried to shove the possessed man off of him, but his hands were grabbed in a golden claw and shoved above his head where he had no hope of freeing them. He gasped when a hand found it's way down the front of his jeans, and Chaos used the moment to slip his tongue past the blonde's lips to explore uncharted territory.

Cloud's eyes widened to the point it was comical as Chaos' tongue explored his mouth, slitted yellow eyes bearing into his own, smirking at him, taunting him. He glared and bit down, hard. Chaos yelped and yanked his head back, but didn't released the smirking warrior. He suddenly grinned, canines sharper then any normal mans had the right to be. _"Hn, kinky little thing arent you?" _Cloud bared his own impressive canines, while not insanely long and pointed like Chaos', the Mountain blood in him showed through.

"Next time it comes off, now release me!" Chaos gave him an intense look, before his grin slowly slid off his face.

_"Your really not liking this, are you?"_ Cloud snarled in response and Chaos huffed._ "I think I'm insulted." _he sniffed. Cloud merely glared, but the flushed tone to his skin, along with the slight bulge in his jeans betrayed him, and Chaos sighed before smirking again. _"Maybe it's not me you want hm? Oh fine!"_ He snapped before ducking down to capture Cloud's lips again. Cloud's head smacked the wall for a second time that day but instead of the harsh kiss of Chaos, soft lips moved against his patiently while a soft hand rested on his naked hip, the golden claw didn't move, but it did loosen slightly. Cloud's eyes fluttered closed against his orders, but as a soft thumb rubbed his hip they went out the window, along with his self control. Before he knew what he was doing his hands were free and were tangled through soft raven locks, gripping tightly as he pulled the ex Turk closer, deepening the kiss. He knew that Chaos had retreated and given control back to Vincent, and that was the only reason he was submitting to the gunman's lips.

After what felt like days Vincent slowly removed his lips from Cloud's, and the blonde stared into bright crimson eyes. Vincent suddenly blinked, then released him and stumbled back a step. "C-Cloud? I-I apologize, Chaos, he-I didn't-I-" Cloud had to stare and wonder if the sky was raining fire. Vincent Valentine...stuttering? He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, and returned the favor by shoving Vincent into the bar. He blocked the man with his arms on either side of his hips and captured the still apologizing mans lips in his own, smirking when it caused instant silence from the usually stoic and silent ravenette. He kissed the man passionately, earning a near silent moan from him. All this happened in the span of few seconds before he suddenly found himself on his back on the floor with Vincent resting over him. Cloud slid his legs apart for the gunman to slip between them, both men moaning when their now obvious erections brushed through the fabric of their clothing. With a growl Vincent remedied that problem quickly, literally tearing the blonde's jeans from his legs, which had Cloud squawking indignantly. (Those were my only pair!) To which Vincent's replied by attacking his neck, drawing a moan from the blonde. Cloud deciding him being the only one naked (He went commando under jeans) wasn't a good thing grabbed Vincent's red coat and effectively yanked it over the mans head, ruffling his long raven hair and knocking off his red sash in the process and tossed it over the counter.

Vincent lifted himself slightly off Cloud to undo the numerous buckles and straps holding his skin tight suit in place. Cloud smirked at the hurried movements and decided to take pity on the man and helped with the buckles. When the upper half of the suit was tossed Cloud was once again pushed back onto the floor as hungry lips descended onto his own and a golden claw traced delicately down his side, tips careful not to pierce skin. Cloud shivered as the cold metal gripped his hip and moaned into the kiss as his own hands wound around the gunman's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Cloud gasped at the unnatural temperature of Vincent's skin, the hot flesh against his own causing sweat to slick his body as fingers ghosted unknown patterns over his stomach, sending pleasant tingles over his skin. With a quick movement Cloud rolled them over, effectively pinning the Ex-Turk beneath him as he worked on the buckle holding the lower half of his suit in place. With the buckles undone Cloud lifted Vincent's hips and slid the annoying leather from the mans legs and flicked them somewhere behind him, not noticing them land on the staircase where Chaos had accosted him. Glancing down Cloud gave an amused snort.

"I never figured you for the briefs type Vince, and actual brand ones at that." Vincent merely looked at his briefs, then shrugged and shoved Cloud back, once again taking his place between the blonde's legs as he pinned the swordsman's hands above his head in his claw.

"Yuffie smuggled them into my clothing draws." Cloud raised a brow, then snorted.

"Figures." Vincent hummed in agreement and flicked his head to the side, tossing his black mane from his face as he ground his hips down, drawing a moan from the blonde. Chaos, who was in the back most reaches of his mind growled in impatience, causing Vincent to roll his eyes as he relieved himself of his briefs. Raising his gaze from the flushed blonde under him Vincent quickly scanned the bar for anything they could use as lubricant, crimson eyes landing on a clear bottle of hand sanitizer by the sink. Without even moving from his place over Cloud's body Vincent reached up and grabbed the bottle.(After missing it a few times and nearly falling on top of Cloud) Cloud glanced at the bottle with a raised brow. Vincent shrugged, it was either this or dry, which would be painful, and he'd rather not hurt the blonde. Besides, he'd heard of stranger things being used, just ask Reno, he'd used hair gel once, (According to him, the red head loved to give details, no matter how many bottles or swords flew his way) With a flick of his wrist the cap skittered across the floor and he covered three fingers in the slippery, forest scented goop. (It wasn't a liquid, that was for sure) With that done Vincent descended and caught the blonde in a hot kiss, his tongue slipping it's way past soft lips as his hand slid unnoticed between the blonde's legs.

Cloud tensed automatically when he felt a finger enter him and tried to relax, wincing as he was stretched. This wasn't his first time with another male, he'd been with a few (Of course he didn't whore himself around like a certain red head, and he rarely bottomed anyway!) but the Mako in his body always healed any damage, or anything really, so he might as well of been a virgin every damn time. When a second finger entered him he hissed slightly and forced his body to relax. Vincent continued to kiss him as a distraction as he used a third finger, scissoring his fingers until Cloud tensed and gave a shuddering moan. Vincent smirked against his lips and withdrew his fingers, retrieving the bottle of sanitizer to slick his cock. He broke off the kiss and descended to latch onto Cloud's neck, sharp teeth biting into his collar bone, but not hard enough to break the skin. Cloud moaned under him and Vincent used that distraction to slide home, causing a choked gasp to escape the blonde and a sharp hiss to escape himself. He shuddered and groaned at the tight heat around his shaft and reeled in his control to stop himself from slamming into the delicious heat he'd craved for some time now. But damn was he tight! With another shudder Vincent raised his gaze and took in the flushed face of his blonde swordsman. Cloud's eyes were clenched shut while he breathed through parted lips and Vincent growled at the erotic sight the blonde presented.

Cloud relaxed his lower body and shifted slightly, causing pleasure to shoot up his spine and a moan to escape his lips. Vincent took that as a sign and withdrew, before thrusting back in quickly. He released Cloud's hands and used his claw to grip the blonde's hip as he continued to rock into the moaning and gasping male beneath him, his other hand supporting his weight. Cloud threaded a hand into Vincent's raven black locks, gripping at the base of his neck while his other hand wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the Chaos holder closer and at the same time deeper, drawing a choked moan from his throat as he thrust in time with the other, reveling in the pleasure shooting up his spine and pooling in his abdomen as he wrapped his legs around Vincent's waist, once again drawing him in further until white pleasure suddenly shot through his body, causing his back to arch off the wooden floor and press into Vincent's front. With each thrust made molten pleasure built in his stomach, building up to near overflowing as the ravenette released his hip and used his claw to support his weight while the other hand slid between their sweat slicked bodies and gripped his neglected cock and pumped him in time with the hard and fast thrusts. Suddenly Cloud's back arched so far of the ground it looked painful as the Ex-Turk's name tumbled from his lips as pleasure exploded through his body, his release throwing his mind out the window as his vision flickered in it's intensity.

Vincent's crimson eyes flickered gold for but a moment as Cloud's walls tightened around his cock, triggering his own release as he growled and bit into Cloud's collar bone, this time breaking skin and drawing blood. He continued to thrust through their orgasm's, prolonging them until finally spent he collapsed sideways, landing next to the blonde and effectively pulling out in the process. Cloud shuddered at the sudden chill that descended onto his sweat slicked skin at the absence of Vincent's almost fevered body. Both lay their, basking in the after glow as they attempted to catch their breath. Cloud tilted his head to the side slightly, glancing at the crimson eyed gunman from the corner of his eye.

"Now, that that's over...mind explaining what the hell just happened?" Vincent blinked crimson orbs.

"Chaos was in heat, and he transferred that over to me..." Cloud raised a brow.

"He was in heat, so he accosted me?" Vincent suddenly smirked.

"There was no one else around, and he decided he liked blonde's." Cloud huffed at that last part, then suddenly rolled on top of the Ex-Turk, pinning him with a soft stare.

"So, he wasn't just doing what you were too...'Chocobo shit to do yourself'?" Vincent blinked and opened his mouth to speak, paused, then closed it again. Cloud smiled softly and caught his lips in a soft kiss. "Don't worry, I don't think your Chocobo shit." Vincent smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist. That was about when the front door opened with a bang and Tifa strode in looking exasperated. Cloud quickly sat up and peered over the counter, (As they'd had their fun on the other side, where the bartender usually works) and blinked. "Tifa, what the hell are you doing back so soon?" The brunette shook her head.

"We were just about to leave when Marlene told me that, she...forgot..." Tifa trailed off as she finally looked at Cloud, or, Cloud's head and bare shoulders, as that was all she could see. Why were his shoulders bare? Then a head of raven hair rose to join Cloud and crimson eyes blinked at her. She noticed Cloud's face go several shades of red before it finally sunk in and a grin threatened to split her face in half. She cleared her throat in an attempt to hold in her giggles as she took in the clothes strewn about the bar. Cloud swallowed.

"It's not what it looks like!" After a flat stare was directed at him from Vincent he blushed, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ok, it's exactly what it looks like..." Tifa couldn't help it anymore, it started as a giggle, then it turned into full blown laughter as she grabbed her sides.

"Oh Shiva! It's about damn time!" She managed as she choked down more laughter at Cloud's odd look. "You two have been dancing around each other for years!" She inhaled and giggled some more. "Ok...um...I'll just leave...Marlene will understand...Wait 'till Cid hears about this!" with that she flew out the door, and Cloud's face tried to imitate Vincent's cloak.

"Oh Odin, my reputation just went up in smoke..." Vincent snorted.

"Join the club."

A/N DONE! So what did you think? My first Cloud/Vincent ever! Did you like it Alirrae? I know it's late, but it's here!


End file.
